


A SECRET BEHIND US

by fulledasherz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crime, Death, Gore, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulledasherz/pseuds/fulledasherz
Summary: Soonyoung hanya ingin hidup tenang sebagai penjual donat namun tanpa sadar dia menaruh hati pada Wonwoo si tetangga misterius, yang diam-diam mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. dan semua menjadi lebih rumit.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A SECRET BEHIND US

**Author's Note:**

> halo, akhirnya aku ngerepost soonwoo donat sesuai permintaan kalian. perlu diingatkan kembali kalau fict ini mungkin bisa nge-trigger atau bikin kalian pening jadi tolong dibaca tag-nya ya. kalau ngga sanggup, mohon jangan dilanjut.
> 
> don't forget to give me a feedback on my twt! thankyou. x

**…**

Lantunan lagu yang diputar dengan volume penuh lewat _speaker_ mampu membuat Soonyoung yang sedang berada di dapur menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. Sesekali mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat gerakan apapun yang sesuai dengan ketukan irama.

_But when the nighttime comes I’m feeling very lonely_

_No ones around will come and share a bedtime story_

_And here I’m longing someone to comfort me_

_Will anyone my followers on instagram?_

_Will, would you take me to the rendezvous_

_Don’t forget to play my favorite tune_

“ _I’m living like a superstaaaaaar~_ ”

Soonyoung merentangkan tangannya saat menyanyikan . Masih dengan gerakannya yang enerjik mengikuti nada lagu, dia mendekat ke arah penggorengan yang sudah panas sedari tadi. Tangan kiri Soonyoung memegang sebuah kotak persegi panjang transparan, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih sesuatu yang ada di dalam boks itu, sebuah sumpit kayu besar yang telah dikelilingi oleh adonan berwarna putih kekuningan. Soonyoung mengarahkan sumpit itu ke arah penggorengan, membiarkan adonan berbentuk bundar dengan lubang di tengahnya itu jatuh ke dalam minyak panas.

“Udah belom, Kak?”

Soonyoung berjengit kaget saat mendengar satu suara tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangnya.

“Hao!” Mata Soonyoung melotot tajam ke arah lelaki yang sedang bersandar di daun pintu dapurnya. “Ngagetin dah! Kalo nih donat jatoh, lo tanggung jawab ya, Nyet.”

Lelaki bernama Minghao itu hanya mengangkat bahu. “Buruan Kak, mana donat yang harus gue anter?”

Soonyoung menunjuk tumpukan kotak persegi panjang berwarna oren dengan motif totol macan di atas meja makannya. “Coba cek lagi dong itu isinya rasa apa aja. Belum gue tandain itu boks punya siapa.”

Minghao mengangguk lalu segera menuruti perintah Soonyoung. Lelaki yang lebih muda setahun dari Soonyoung itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca nama dan pesanan yang sudah dia catat di _notes_ ponsel. Beginilah keseharian Minghao selama setahun terakhir menjadi tetangga Soonyoung. Dia membantu usaha Soonyoung dengan menjadi jasa antar donat yang dijual tetangganya itu. Dua tahun lalu saat Minghao masih kuliah dan baru saja pindah ke komplek ini, dia hanya sekedar membantu Soonyoung saat _weekend_. Namun sejak Minghao lulus, dia pun memutuskan untuk membantu Soonyoung setiap hari, sembari mencari pekerjaan tetap untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan bagi Soonyoung, bantuan Minghao sangat berarti bagi perkembangan usahanya. Dulu pelanggan Soonyoung belum sebanyak sekarang, bahkan sebagian besar orang yang membeli donatnya adalah temannya sendiri atau terkadang orang lain yang masih memiliki koneksi dengan lingkaran pertemanannya. Namun semenjak Minghao mempromosikan usahanya ke semua media sosial, pembeli donat Soonyoung semakin meningkat dari hari ke hari. Bahkan banyak yang menjadi pelanggan tetap. Minghao yang bisa mengantar donat Soonyoung ke mana saja dan kapan saja juga berhasil membuat pelanggan senang dan puas akan _service_ nya. Kebanyakan pelangganan Soonyoung akan memposting _review_ singkat tentang donat Soonyoung di akun media sosial mereka dan itu tentu saja menjadi keuntungan bagi Soonyoung karena semakin banyak orang yang tahu usaha donat miliknya.

“Kak yang ini tiramisunya kurang satu,” kata Minghao sambil menunjuk salah satu kotak yang sedang dia pegang. “ini juga yang keju kebanyakan deh. Orangnya pesen rasa keju cuma enam doang.”

“Bentar bentar.”

Soonyoung segera mengangkat sebagian donat yang sudah berubah warna menjadi keemasan dan mematikan kompor. Dia meraih mangkok besar berisi donat yang sudah matang dan dingin, yang belum diberi topping sama sekali. Dengan gerakan cepat karena sudah terbiasa, Soonyoung mengoleskan topping tiramisu pada beberapa donat. Memindahkannya ke kotak-kotak yang masih belum terisi, juga ke kotak yang tadi Minghao katakan. Tak hanya tiramisu, Soonyoung juga menggunakan semua topping untuk donat-donat yang masih polos.

“Alamatnya udah gue kirim semua ke lo kan?” tanya Soonyoung.

Minghao mengangguk. “Sepuluh alamat.”

Soonyoung menutup kotak terakhir dan memasukkan semua kotak ke dalam plastik yang sudah bertuliskan nama tokonya. **_Donat dong Nyong_** —lengkap dengan emoji harimau di sebelah tulisan itu.

“20 kotak ya, Hao. Hati-hati lo.” Soonyoung menyerahkan semua kotak yang sudah disatukan di satu plastik besar itu ke tetangganya.

“Oke. Gue cabut dulu ya, Kak.”

Soonyoung mengantarkan Minghao sampai ke teras rumahnya. Selepas kepergian Minghao, dia kembali menuju dapur untuk menuntaskan donat-donat yang belum diberi topping. Selain mengurus orderan _online,_ Soonyoung juga menyediakan donat untuk dijual di teras rumahnya. Donat-donat Soonyoung akan ditaruh di etalase kaca yang sudah tersedia di teras. Biasanya yang akan membeli adalah anak-anak komplek sini atau orang di luar komplek yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat _X-banner_ yang terpasang di halaman rumah Soonyoung.

Saat Soonyoung sedang asyik menyusun donat-donatnya di teras, dia melihat satu mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Soonyoung pikir itu adalah seorang pembeli namun ternyata mobil tersebut bergerak memutar menuju rumah kosong di seberang rumahnya.

_Bentar… itu kan rumah kosong? Ngapain ke sana?_

Pandangan Soonyoung terus mengikuti mobil itu sampai sang pemilik mobil akhirnya keluar. Jarak rumahnya dan rumah seberang tak terlalu jauh, maka dari itu Soonyoung dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari bagasi mobil.

Sosok itu mengangkut beberapa kardus dan menaruhnya di teras rumah itu. Detik berikutnya dia mengangkut tas ransel dan menyeret dua buah koper.

_Bentar…._

Soonyoung tanpa sadar berjalan ke arah halaman rumahnya dan meninggalkan donat-donatnya yang sedari tadi diurusnya. Kakinya terus melangkah dan berhenti tepat di tepi jalan yang memisahkan rumahnya dan rumah seberang.

Saat lelaki yang sedari tadi ditatapnya itu menutup bagasi, tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Dan dia tersenyum, membuat Soonyoung sadar dan akhirnya hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman canggung.

“H-hai,” sapa Soonyoung saat melihat lelaki itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

“Hai.”

“Baru pindah ya?”

“Oh iya. Saya baru pindah ke sini,” jawab lelaki itu dengan senyum tipisnya. Tangannya diulurkan pada Soonyoung. “Saya Wonwoo.”

Soonyoung mengamati wajah lelaki itu sekilas —(lelaki itu bertubuh tegap dengan bahu yang bidang dan lebih tinggi dari Soonyoung. Berambut coklat gelap, memakai kacamata, pipinya tirus dan rahangnya tegas)—sebelum menyambut uluran tangannya. “Gue Soonyoung.”

“Salam kenal, Soonyoung.”

“Salam kenal juga. Euhm.. elo—“

“Soonyoung, kita ngobrolnya bisa nanti aja gak? Saya mau beresin barang-barang dulu.”

“Oh iya iya. Duh maaf ya udah ganggu.” Soonyoung menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Canggung banget, jujur.

“Iya. Kalo gitu, saya ke dalem dulu ya. Sampai ketemu lagi, Soonyoung.”

“Iya. Sampai ketemu...”

Soonyoung memandang punggung Wonwoo yang kini sudah menjauhinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal karena tak bisa berbicara lebih lama dengan tetangga barunya itu.

“Cakep sih, tapi kalo dingin gitu ogah ah,” gerutunya sendiri sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali mengurus donat-donatnya.

Dan rasa kesal Soonyoung masih tersisa hingga lima hari berlalu. Saat dirinya sedang menyantap makan malam bersama Minghao di ruang tengah rumahnya, mata Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang ke luar. Tepatnya ke arah rumah seberang.

(Oh iya, sekedar informasi, Soonyoung dan Minghao memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama terutama saat malam hari. Karena Minghao selalu menolak untuk digaji atas bantuannya selama ini, dia hanya meminta Soonyoung menemaninya di waktu-waktu tertentu karena Minghao tentu saja kesepian tinggal seorang diri. Dan Soonyoung menyambut baik permintaan Minghao, dia akan selalu membuat masakan untuk Minghao dan sesekali memberikan uang jajan pada tetangganya yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.)

“Liat apasih?” akhirnya Minghao bertanya karena sudah tidak tahan melihat Soonyoung yang terus menerus memanjangkan lehernya ke arah jendela.

“Lo tau gak sih, rumah kosong di depan udah ada penghuninya loh.”

“Tau kok.”

“Kok tau?” Soonyoung pikir selama ini Minghao adalah tipe orang yang tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

“Kemarin pas abis nganter donat, gue papasan sama orangnya. Cowok kacamata kan?”

Soonyoung mengangguk. “Terus dia nyapa lo gak?”

“Cuma senyum doang,” jawab Minghao sambil menyuapkan makaroni keju ke dalam mulutnya. “emang kenapa? Naksir?

“Idih mulut lo tuh dijaga ya,” sewot Soonyoung. Entah kenapa dia tak sudi dituduh naksir dengan tetangga barunya itu. “cowok dingin gitu, ngapain naksir dah.”

“Dingin?”

“Iya dingin banget. Hih kayak es batu.”

“Coba lo ke indoapril, siapa tau dia gak dingin pas di sana?”

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya setinggi mungkin, menatap heran Minghao yang masih focus mengunyah makaroninya. “Kok indoapril?”

“Dia kerja di indoapril.”

“HAH?”

“Iya kemarin dia lagi pake seragam indoapril.”

“Ih seriusan? Secakep itu jadi pegawai indoapril?”

“Emangnya pegawai indoapril harus jelek gitu? Yakali, lo aja jelek tapi malah jadi penjual donat tuh,” kata Minghao santai yang langsung direspon dengan pukulan bantal sofa dari Soonyoung.

“Tapi seriusan, dia gak cocok deh jadi pegawai indoapril. Mobilnya juga bagus banget, rumah depan juga mahal tau. Masa dia beli itu semua sebagai pegawai indoapril?”

“Buset dah, gak percayaan banget. Lo juga cuma penjual donat tapi punya mobil sama rumah bagus tuh, kok bisa?” Minghao kini berbalik menatap Soonyoung. “kalo gue kan jelas ya, bokap nyokap masih ngirim uang bulanan. Kalo lo?”

Soonyoung tertegun sejenak, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minghao yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya dimundurkan sedikit karena entah kenapa Minghao memajukan wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

“Kak… lo jadi simpenan om om ya?” bisik Minghao di telinga Soonyoung. Dan tentu saja yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Minghao yang terjungkal dari sofa.

“BENER BENER YA MULUT LO TUH PERLU DIKASI CABE TAU GAK?!”

Minghao hanya terkikik geli. “Dih dih kok marah sih? Kalo marah berarti beneran loh.”

Soonyoung dengan susah payah membelalakan matanya yang sipit. Alih-alih ketakutan karena dipelototi, tawa Minghao malah semakin keras.

“Iya iya hahaha astaga Kak, gak usah marah segitunya kali? Kasian mata lo haha.”

“Diem lo.”

Soonyoung merengut, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Menatap kesal Minghao yang kini bangkit dari posisinya. Tetangganya itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

“Kak, gue pulang deh yak. Ini nyokap _vidcall_.” Minghao menunjuk layar ponselnya yang menampilkan panggilan dari ibunya.

Soonyoung mengangguk lalu membiarkan Minghao pergi dari rumahnya. Tak lupa meminta tolong pada tetangganya itu untuk mengunci pagar karena Soonyoung terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke luar. Setelah Minghao benar-benar pergi, Soonyoung masih duduk di sofa. Matanya meliriknya pada jam dinding, _oh udah jam sebelas malam._

Soonyoung bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil laptop dari kamarnya, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. Kini dia duduk di atas karpet bulu, tubuhnya disandarkan pada kaki sofa. Ekspresinya sangat serius saat menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan halaman _email_ miliknya. Soonyoung menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam sebelum menutup laptopnya dan bangkit berdiri. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, Soonyoung menatap bunga berwarna ungu yang berada di dalam pot, ditaruh di sisi jendela ruang tengahnya.

“Untung bunganya masih ada…” ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

**…**

Keesokan paginya, Soonyoung bangun kesiangan. Untung saja pesanan donat hari itu tidak terlalu banyak, jadi Soonyoung masih bisa menyiapkan semuanya tepat waktu. Selepas Minghao pergi, Soonyoung menyiapkan beberapa kotak donat untuk dia antar sendiri. Tadi Minghao meminta izin agar dia mengantar donat ke pembeli yang alamatnya paling jauh, saja karena setelah itu dia akan singgah sebentar ke rumah kekasihnya. Walaupun katanya sebentar, Soonyoung tahu Minghao akan sampai malam berada di rumah pacarnya, maka di sinilah Soonyoung dengan dua kotak donat yang akan dia antar ke rumah tetangganya di blok sebelah. Soonyoung memilih berjalan kaki saja, mobilnya memang sudah dikeluarkan dari garasi namun itu untuk dipakai nanti saat mengantar kotak donat lainnya.

Saat Soonyoung menutup pagarnya, dia berpapasan dengan Wonwoo yang juga baru menutup pagar rumahnya. Wonwoo memakai jaket berwarna coklat dan Soonyoung dapat melihat dari balik jaketnya ada seragam indoapril yang sangat familiar,

“Soonyoung mau ke mana?” Wonwoo lah yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Soonyoung terkejut karena nada suara Wonwoo tak sedingin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dengan senyum kikuk dia membalas Wonwoo. “Mau anter jualan gue nih. Kalo lo?”

Wonwoo menatap kotak donat di pelukan Soonyoung. Ada pita berwarna merah dan biru yang mengelilingi kotak itu, kontras dengan kotaknya yang berwarna oren dengan totol macan.

“Saya mau ketemu temen di gang depan sekalian berangkat kerja.”

Soonyoung mengangguk. Mereka berjalan pelan berdampingan menyusuri jalan komplek. Soonyoung melirik Wonwoo dari ujung matanya. Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke depan, membuat Soonyoung dapat melihat sisi wajah Wonwoo dengan leluasa. _Ganteng…_

“Soonyoung,” panggil Wonwoo, mendadak dia menoleh.

“I-iya?”

“Kapan-kapan saya boleh ke rumah kamu?”

“Hah?”

“Saya baru sadar seminggu ini saya belum kenalan sama tetangga saya secara formal. Maaf ya, Soonyoung. Saya sibuk kerja soalnya.”

“A-ah, gakpapa kok. Gue ngerti kok. Lagipula komplek ini juga gak terlalu akrab-akrab amat jadi yaah santai aja.”

Wonwoo mengangguk. “Tapi saya tetep bakal main ke rumah kamu.”

“Aaa.. okee. Itu bisa diatur kok. Gue selalu ada di rumah tiep hari,”

“Bagus kalo gitu. Oh iya ini saya ke arah sana ya,” pamit Wonwoo saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di ujung gang.

Soonyoung mengangguk. “Iya..”

“Sampai ketemu lagi, Soonyoung.”

Dan Soonyoung kembali menatap punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh. Bentar… ini kenapa jadi kayak film romansa yang akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan?

_Lo cuma naksir pandangan pertama karena wajah cakepnya aja, Nyong. Bukan berarti lo bener-bener suka sama dia, ya kan?_

“Iya bener, gak mungkin gue naksir dia,” gumam Soonyoung sambil berlalu pergi.

**…**

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya yang bersimbah darah. Suaranya parau, nafasnya sesak dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Dia masih berusaha menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, seseorang yang menikamnya secara tiba-tiba.

“K-kamu…” ucapnya dengan susah payah. Nafasnya mulai memendek. “K-kena..pa?”

“Saya hanya melaksanakan perintah. Maaf ya, Pak Choi.”

Lelaki yang dipanggil Pak Choi itu semakin terengah-engah. Sebentar lagi kesadarannya semakin hilang.

“S-sia..pa?”

“Bapak gak perlu tau. Sebentar lagi juga kepala Bapak harus saya penggal atas perintah klien saya. Klien saya itu sepertinya suka sama Bapak, buktinya dia nyuruh saya bunuh Bapak tapi dia pengen kepala Bapak disisakan untuknya.”

“S-sia..pa…”

“Jadi… ada pesan terakhir, Pak Choi?”

“T-tung…gu..”

Dan sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara keras dari pisau daging yang bertemu dengan kulit manusia memecah kesunyian malam itu. Bau darah yang berceceran di segala tempat benar-benar menusuk penciuman. Sosok yang baru saja memenggal kepala seseorang itu segera menjatuhkan pisau dari tangannya. Dia jatuh bersimpuh di depan mayat yang anggota tubuhnya sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Dia menatap darah yang berada di sekujur tangan dan beberapa bagian pakaiannya.

Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, dia menuliskan sesuatu di lantai dengan darah berwarna merah gelap itu.

“Klien anjing.”

**…**

Soonyoung menopang dagu di teras rumahnya. Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa; Minghao sedang pergi mengantar pesanan donat dan Soonyoung sendiri sedang duduk di teras menjaga donat yang tersisa di etalase kaca. Namun yang tak biasa adalah pikiran Soonyoung yang sedari tadi mempertanyakan ke mana perginya Wonwoo si tetangga barunya. Sudah hampir tiga minggu Soonyoung tak bertemu Wonwoo, bahkan sudah beberapa kali dia sengaja menyuruh Minghao untuk pergi _ngapel_ ke rumah pacarnya agar Soonyoung bisa ke luar rumah untuk mengantarkan pesanan donat dan tentu saja tujuan lainnya adalah agar berpapasan dengan Wonwoo. Entah di depan rumah atau di gang komplek, Soonyoung tetap berharap mereka dapat berpapasan namun tentu saja hasilnya nihil.

_Apa dia lagi sibuk kerja di indoapril ya?_

Soonyoung mengetukan jemari pada pelipisnya, berpikir. Apa dia pura-pura ke indoapril aja supaya dapat bertemu Wonwoo? Selama ini Soonyoung jarang sekali pergi berbelanja karena dia sudah terbiasa dibantu oleh Minghao. Iya, Minghao yang selama ini pergi membelikan semua kebutuhannya. Soonyoung hanya tinggal memberikan uang dan menunggu di rumah.

“Bentar,” gumam Soonyoung. “kalo gue ke indoapril terus ketemu dia, gue bakal ngapain?”

_Iya, ngapain?_

Sejujurnya Soonyoung juga tak mengerti mengapa dia penasaran pada sosok Wonwoo. Soonyoung bahkan tak tahu marga lelaki itu, asalnya dari mana dan kepribadiannya seperti apa. _Ah, atau mungkin karena itu?_

Atau mungkin karena Wonwoo terlihat sangat misterius, makanya Soonyoung penasaran?

“Menurut lo gimana?” tanya Soonyoung yang akhirnya berinisatif membagi pikirannya pada Minghao saat mereka sedang menikmati salad buah pada pukul lima sore.

“Gimana apanya?”

“Itu loh, tentang tetangga kita. Aneh banget gak sih dia? Mencurigakan…”

“Apa sih yang harus lo curigai dari dia? Dia tuh cuma pegawai indoapril yang kebetulan punya sikap cuek dingin kayak yang lo deskripsikan.”

“Iya sih…”

Minghao menatap Soonyoung yang kini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Kak, lo beneran naksir sama dia ya?”

“APAAN!”

“Lah kenapa panik?”

Soonyoung berdehem. “Maksud gue, gue tuh cuma kepo kenapa dia sibuk mulu sampe gue gak pernah ketemu tuh orang. Dia juga ada janji sama gue mau mampir ke sini, eh ini udah tiga minggu kagak datang-datang tuh orangnya.”

“Yaudah lo aja yang datengin dia? Noh rumahnya cuma lima langkah, gih sana,” ucap Minghao santai.

_Oh…_

_Iya juga yak?_

“Hao lo cerdas banget.”

“Makasih Kak. Tapi engga kok, lo nya aja yang terlalu bodoh.”

“Emang anak setan.”

Dan Soonyoung benar-benar mengikuti saran Minghao seminggu setelahnya. Kenapa seminggu setelahnya? Tentu saja karena Soonyoung butuh banyak persiapan; mulai dari persiapan fisik dan mental. Berulang kali Soonyoung menatap cermin, memastikan wajahnya dan juga pakaiannya sudah terlihat cukup baik untuk ditampilkan di depan tetangga misteriusnya itu. Soonyoung juga menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk memeriksa apakah dia benar-benar tidak akan _bengek_ saat bertamu di rumah seberang nanti. Bentar, kenapa juga dia harus _bengek_? Soonyoung juga gak tahu.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit mempersiapkan diri, Soonyoung akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar. Dia sudah memeriksa penampilannya berkali-kali, kini dirinya sudah percaya diri. Namun saat Soonyoung membuka pintu depan rumahnya, jantungnya yang sudah dipersiapkan selama seminggu kini hampir melompat keluar karena menemukan sosok tinggi di depannya.

“W-WONWOO?!”

“Hai.”

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya. Berharap sosok Wonwoo yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah ilusi belaka, namun tentu saja lagi-lagi semua harapan Soonyoung tak terwujud. Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya benar-benar nyata.

“Lo ngapain di sini?” tanya Soonyoung masih dengan keterkejutannya yang belum hilang.

“Main ke rumah kamu. Kan saya udah pernah bilang.”

“Hah?”

Otak Soonyoung masih mencerna semuanya saat Wonwoo malah menggeser tubuh Soonyoung dan maju satu langkah ke dalam rumahnya.

“Saya boleh masuk kan?”

Dan Soonyoung akhirnya menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama Wonwoo di dalam rumahnya.

Kesan pertama Wonwoo di mata Soonyoung adalah lelaki tampan yang sangat pintar. Wonwoo mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas dan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa sampai sore hari Wonwoo masih di sini, mereka masih mengobrolkan banyak hal. Mulai dari hal-hal random seperti mengapa Soonyoung memilih menjual donat, kenapa tidak jualan risol saja, sampai pada topik serius seperti mengapa _subscriber_ Jerome Polin masih belum melampaui _subscriber_ Om Deddy.

Namun tentu saja itu semua tak lantas membuat Soonyoung merasa akrab dengan Wonwoo. Soonyoung masih merasa Wonwoo penuh misteri, apalagi sekarang mereka tak sekali pun membahas tentang diri lelaki itu. Sedari tadi hanya Soonyoung lah yang bercerita sedikit demi sedikit tentang kehidupannya.

“Oiya, Nu- eh gue boleh gak manggil lu begitu?”

Wonwoo tersenyum. “Boleh.”

“Oke. Jadi, Nu, beberapa minggu terakhir ini, lo ke mana?”

“Saya ke mana?”

“Iya, gue jarang banget liat lo lagi. Lo ke mana deh?”

“Gak ke mana-mana kok. Rutinitas saya cuma pergi kerja aja.”

“Tapi gue jarang loh liat lampu rumah lo hidup.”

“Itu saat saya sedang menginap di rumah temen. Saya emang sering tidur di sana sih, berangkat kerja juga dari sana karna lebih deket.”

“Ooh rumah temen.”

“Iya rumah temen.”

“Beneran temen?”

“Kalo temen saya palsu saya gak bakal nginep di situ, Soonyoung.”

“Ih bukan temen palsu maksudnyaaa, gue nanyanya beneran temen? Temen doang gitu? Gak lebih?”

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. “Kalo lebih, emangnya kenapa?”

Dan Soonyoung baru menyadari pertanyaannya sangat mengundang kesalahpahaman.

“B-bukan gitu maksud gue. Maksud gue tuh—“

“Emang cuma temen kok. Gak lebih dan gak kurang. Kalo yang kamu maksud lebih dari temen adalah sahabat, bukan kok. Ini beneran cuma temen aja.”

Soonyoung akhirnya hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Malu, coy. Soonyoung takut kesan pertamanya malah terlihat buruk di mata Wonwoo.

“Oh iya, Soonyoung, ini udah mau malem. Saya pamit pulang ya?”

Tuh kan, apa Soonyoung bilang, pasti kesan pertamanya sudah hancur di mata Wonwoo. Buktinya Wonwoo sekarang udah mau pulang. Kenapa pulangnya gak nanti aja coba?

“Oh iyaya? Yaudah deh ha-ha. Gue anterin ke depan ya?” kata Soonyoung dengan nada lesu yang tak perlu susah payah disembunyikannya. _Ah, udahlah, ngapain juga nahan Wonwoo di sini yang ada nanti dia makin ilfeel sama gue._

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu beranjak disusul dengan Soonyoung yang berada di belakangnya. Saat mereka mencapai daun pintu, Wonwoo berbalik untuk menatap Soonyoung.

“Makasih ya, Soonyoung, buat hari ini.”

“Duh Nu, makasih apaan. Justru gue yang harusnya ucapin makasih karna lo udah ke sini.”

“Kapan-kapan saya ke sini lagi. Janji.”

“Huh? Gak usah, Nu. Gakpapa.”

“Gakpapa, saya suka kok main ke sini.”

Soonyoung memperhatikan ekspresi Wonwoo dengan seksama. Ini Wonwoo serius atau cuma basa basi aja sih?

“Kok kamu mukanya gitu?” tanya Wonwoo yang kini menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Soonyoung. Tanpa sadar membuat lelaki di hadapannya meron akarena wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

“E-enggakpapa!” Soonyoung memalingkan wajahnya, ke arah mana saja asalkan tidak bertatapan dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo akhirnya memundurkan wajahnya. “Yaudah kalo gitu, saya pulang ya.”

“Iya.”

“Soonyoung, saya pulang ya.”

“Iyaaa.”

“Saya pulang ya—“

“Iya Wonwoo! Iya! Pulang sana!” seru Soonyoung kesal. Kenapa sih Wonwoo harus mengucapkannya berulang-ulang? Yang ada Soonyoung semakin merasa malu karena berpikir alasan kepulangan Wonwoo karena ucapannya yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman tadi.

Wonwoo di hadapannya malah tertawa kecil melihat wajah Soonyoung yang merah padam karena kesal.

“Saya pikir kamu mau bilang sesuatu sama saya. Ternyata kamu beneran mau saya langsung pulang ya?”

“Huh? Emangnya gue harus bilang apa ke lo?”

“Eumm.. gak tau juga sih,” Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya sekilas. “Mau saya kasi saran?”

“Saran?” Soonyoung memiring kepalanya. “Saran apa?”

“Saran saya kamu harus bilang ‘Wonwoo minta nomer hpnya dong,’ gitu.”

“Hah?”

“Kamu mau ikutin saran saya gak? Atau saya aja yang ngelakuin?”

“Maksud—“

“Soonyoung saya minta nomor kamu ya?”

“Hah…?”

“Jangan hah hah doang, nanti saya gemes sama kamu.”

Dan setelah nomor ponselnya diberikan pada Wonwoo, Soonyoung tak dapat tidur sampai pagi menjelang.

**…**

“Kak, gue cabut ya,” pamit Minghao di minggu pagi. Masih seperti hari-hari biasanya, pesanan donat Soonyoung tetap ramai dan Minghao tetap sibuk melakukan tugasnya untuk mengantar donat-donat tersebut.

Sementara Minghao berlalu pergi, Soonyoung masih sibuk di dapur dengan donat-donat polos yang masih belum diberikan topping.

“Nuttela… nuttela di mana ya?” gumam Soonyoung sambil mencari selai di rak makanannya.

“Kalo saya lebih suka ovomaltine.”

“HUAA WONWOO?!” Soonyoung tentu saja terkejut mendapati tetangganya itu sedang berada di dapur rumahnya. Sedang apa dan mengapa bisa dia di sini?

“Lo kok di sini?”

“Saya mau main ke sini, gak boleh ya?”

Soonyoung menggeleng. “Bukan. Maksud gue, gue tuh kaget kenapa lo tiba-tiba bisa ada di sini. Salam kagak, ngelapor kagak eh tiba-tiba duar ada di sini wujudnya.”

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar penjelasan Soonyoung. Dia berjalan ke arah donat-donat polos di meja makan lalu kembali menatap Soonyoung.

“Tapi saya beneran sukanya ovomaltine. Bisa gak, semua donat ini dikasi topping itu aja? Saya mau pesen semua donatnya.”

“O-oh bisa sih…” Soonyoung menyambar toples ovomaltine lalu mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. “Tapi lo gak perlu mesen ini kok, gue gratisin aja.”

“Gak usah, saya mau bayar aja.”

“Gue gratisin aja.”

“Bayar aja.”

“Gratistin.”

“Bayar.”

“Gratis!”

“Ba—“ Wonwoo menghela napas. “Yaudah gratis, tapi saya minta bonus satu lagi.”

“Bonus apa? Donat sebanyak ini masih kurang?”

“Bukan donat. Saya minta bonusnya kamu temenin saya abisin donat-donat ini di ruang tengah.”

Refleks, Soonyoung mengulum senyum malu-malu. Sumpah ya, Wonwoo tuh mulutnya lemes banget. Pinter banget kalo ngomong sampai bikin salah tingkah.

“Dih kalo itu mah lo wajib bayar!”

Wonwoo tertawa lagi sebelum akhirnya membantu Soonyoung memberikan topping ovomaltine ke satu persatu donat yang ada di sana.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan tiga piring penuh donat ovomaltine, Soonyoung mengajak Wonwoo duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya. Tak lupa Soonyoung juga menyiapkan jus jeruk sebagai pendamping donatnya.

“Maaf ya, saya diam-diam masuk ke rumah kayak tadi. Sebenernya saya tadi ketemu sama Minghao di pintu, terus dia nyuruh saya langsung masuk aja ke dalam,” kata Wonwoo sambil meraih satu donat dan menggigitnya. Pandangannya fokus ke arah Soonyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

“Iya gakpapa. Gue tadi cuma kaget aja kok.”

“Kalo perbuatan saya bikin kamu gak nyaman, langsung bilang aja ya, Nyong?”

“Iya iya. Amaaan, Nu.” Soonyoung tersenyum saat mendengar panggilan Wonwoo padanya. Dan nada Wonwoo saat berbicara padanya tak lagi dingin seperti di awal saat mereka kenal dulu.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal panggilan, Wonwoo sudah memanggil Soonyoung dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu sejak mereka _chattingan_ dari tiga bulan lalu. Mereka bertukar kabar dan cerita setiap hari dan tentu saja itu membuat mereka semakin akrab. Namun walau Soonyoung sudah tahu keseharian Wonwoo bahkan sampai jadwal tidurnya, Soonyoung masih merasa Wonwoo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Entah apa itu, Soonyoung tak tahu.

“Nyong,” panggil Wonwoo.

“Iya?”

“Itu di deket jendela, banyak banget bunganya.”

Pandangan Soonyoung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk Wonwoo.

“Iya. Sengaja gue taro di situ biar kesannya gemes aja, kan jendela gue warna putih nah bunganya warna ungu berjejer rame-rame.”

“Iyaya gemes jadinya. Tapi itu nama bunganya apa, Nyong?”

“Huh?” Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo yang masih fokus melihat bunga di jendela. “Uh.. gue juga gak tau sih, Nu, nama bunganya apa. Gue beli karna bagus aja warnanya. Tapi gue lupa nanya namanya apa.”

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu berpaling pada Soonyoung. “Oh gitu.”

“Iya..”

“Saya juga gak terlalu tau jenis-jenis bunga.”

“Oh iya?”

“Iya. Tapi saya tau kok gimana bentuk bunga bangkai.”

Lalu obrolan random mereka berlanjut sampai dua jam lamanya. Berkali-kali Soonyoung dibuat tertawa dengan candaan garing yang dilontarkan Wonwoo. Dan berkali-kali juga Wonwoo mencubit pipi Soonyoung karena gemas akan ucapan-ucapan lelaki penjual donat itu.

“Haha sumpah? Jadi pas lo ngasi kondom ke pembeli reaksi semua orang jadi canggung gitu?” Soonyoung tergelak sambil menjilat ovomaltine yang ada di jemarinya.

“Iya. Saya sebenernya kasian sih sama dia, tapi mau gimana lagi? Kasir lagi rame, semua orang lagi merhatiin saya.”

Soonyoung tertawa kencang. “Dih geer banget lo diperhatiin semua orang.”

“Serius. Memangnya apa lagi yang bakal dilakukan pas lagi ngantri? Selain bengong dan ngeliat sekeliling, pasti pilihan terakhirnya ya natap kasir yang lagi ngelayanin pembeli.”

“Hahaha iyasiiih.”

“Soonyoung, cita-cita kamu apa?”

“Hmm apa ya?”

“Jangan jawab jadi _superstar_ , saya udah bosen denger itu.”

Soonyoung tertawa. “Hahaha tapi beneran tau, Nu. Gue pengen jadi _superstar_ yang diperhatiin orang lain. Yang gak dianggap lemah dan malah dikagumi semua orang.”

“Kamu udah berhasil kok.”

“Berhasil apa?”

“Berhasil jadi _superstar_ untuk saya. Tapi saya ke kamu bisanya jadi _superlove._ ”

Soonyoung tergelak lagi. Candaan Wonwoo benar-benar garing kayak jokesnya bapak-bapak whatsapp.

Wonwoo yang melihat Soonyoung tertawa hanya meneguk jus jeruknya untuk menyamarkan sudut bibirnya yang ikut naik. Dia merasa senang tiap kali berhasil membuat Soonyoung tertawa.

“Nyong.”

“Hmm?” Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

“Saya suka ovomaltine.”

“Iya tau. Lo kan udah bilang itu tadi.”

“Iya. Tapi saya penasaran..”

“Penasaran apa?” Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo tepat di mata. Bersiap-siap menyambut topik random apa yang akan Wonwoo bahas. Tapi entah kenapa kilatan di mata Wonwoo malah tak menunjukkan dia sedang bercanda.

“Penasaran gimana rasanya ovomaltine di bibir kamu.”

“Huh…?”

Dan sebelum otak Soonyoung sempat memproses kalimat Wonwoo, dia telah hilang dalam tatapan Wonwoo. Soonyoung bahkan tak pernah menyadari mata Wonwoo dalam jarak sedekat ini akan terlihat sangat indah.

“Nyong…”

Hembusan napas Wonwoo menerpa wajah Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung mengalihkan tatapannya karena malu. Namun tanpa sadar pandangannya berhenti pada bibir Wonwoo yang berjarak begitu dekat dengan miliknya.

Lalu Soonyoung lupa apa yang terjadi saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan dingin menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Soonyoung telah memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, dia berharap Wonwoo tak mendengarkan seberapa berisiknya degup jantungnya sekarang, Saat Wonwoo mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir atasnya, tubuh Soonyoung mulai oleng karena kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Wonwoo menarik bibirnya sebentar untuk menatap wajah Soonyoung yang sudah memerah. Membiarkan Soonyoung menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin karena dia pun merasakan habisnya oksigen saat bercumbu tadi. Wonwoo melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja lalu kembali beralih pada Soonyoung.

“Ternyata,” Wonwoo menarik kedua tangan Soonyoung lalu ditaruh di sekeliling lehernya. “lebih manis dari ovomaltine. Saya suka.”

Soonyoung tak merespon. Jantungnya masih berdebar dengan ingatan akan bibir Wonwoo yang baru saja menciumnya masih membuatnya pusing.

Dan Wonwoo tak perlu repot-repot untuk menanyakan apakah Soonyoung sudah cukup siap untuk kembali menerima bibirnya, karena pada detik berikutnya Soonyoung menarik wajah Wonwoo dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Hanya ditempelkan saja karena Soonyoung ragu dan lebih memilih menunggu Wonwoo yang memulai ini. Dan tentu saja Wonwoo tanpa perlu berpikir segera memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Soonyoung, tanda bahwa dia ingin memasuki rongga mulut Soonyoung.

Berulang kali desahan pelan lolos dari bibir Soonyoung yang sedang berusaha menyamakan ritme dengan Wonwoo yang sedang mencumbu liar dirinya. Wonwoo menghisap lidahnya, menjilat seluruh rongga mulutnya dan melumat bibir bawah dan atas secara bergentian. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan demi kecupan pada sudut bibir Soonyoung tiap kali lelaki itu kehabisan oksigen.

Soonyoung merinding tiap kali tangan Wonwoo yang awalnya menangkup pipi Soonyoung, kini turun untuk mengelus leher Soonyoung. Karena tak kuat dengan rangsangan yang diberikan—walau itu hanya tangan Wonwoo yang berkali-kali mengusap titik sensitif di sekeliling leher dan telinganya—tubuh Soonyoung sedikit demi sedikit mundur ke ujung sofa. Dan Wonwoo yang masih mendominasi sedari tadi tanpa sadar juga mengikuti pergerakan Soonyoung; tubuhnya semakin lama semakin maju. Dan saat mereka melepaskan ciuman, posisi Soonyoung telah berbaring di sofa dan Wonwoo berada di atasnya. Lengan kokoh Wonwoo berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Soonyoung, mengurung lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

“Nu...” panggil Soonyoung.

“Hmm?” Wonwoo mengusap air liur mereka yang jatuh di sisi bibir Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menyentuh pipi Wonwoo lalu mencubitnya keras-keras.

“Duh! Aduh Nyong, sakit…”

Soonyoung tersenyum. Ternyata ini semua nyata. Ternyata dia benar-benar baru saja berciuman dengan tetangga yang tinggal di seberang rumahnya. Soonyoung kembali hanyut ke dalam kedua bola mata Wonwoo namun Wonwoo tak membiarkan mereka hanya berdiam diri. Detik berikutnya Soonyoung terlonjak dan nyaris mendorong Wonwoo karena baru saja Wonwoo menggesekan _miliknya_ pada milik Soonyoung.

“Gila ya lo?!”

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh, tanpa merasa bersalah.

“Nu…”

“ _Its okay,_ Nyong. Saya juga gak berani lebih dari ini tanpa izin kamu.”

“B-bukan..” Soonyoung menggeleng.

Bukan…

_Bukan itu maksudnya._

Bahkan ciuman barusan sudah berarti sangat _lebih_ bagi Soonyoung. Dia tak pernah membayangkan akan berciuman dengan Wonwoo. Ralat, dia tak ingin membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan Wonwoo.

Juga, Soonyoung tak mengharapkan dirinya dan Wonwoo melibatkan segala jenis perasaan yang akan membuat sesuatunya menjadi rumit, khususnya bagi Soonyoung sendiri.

“Nyong?” panggil Wonwoo, bingung karena tatapan Soonyoung tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. “Kamu kenapa? Perkataan saya menyinggung kamu ya? Maaf ya..”

Soonyoung menggeleng lagi.

“Terus?”

_Terus kenapa?_

_Terus kenapa Soonyoung?_

Soonyoung meneguk ludahnya. Dia harus menjawab apa? Apa dia harus bilang kalau apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah sebuah kesalahan? Atau Soonyoung harus membiarkan dirinya jujur bahwa dia diam-diam menikmatinya?

Wonwoo akhirnya berinisiatif menarik diri dan beranjak bangun dari posisinya, duduk dengan canggung sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

“Soonyoung maafin saya yang udah ngelewatin batas.”

_Bukan._

_Bukan itu maksudnya, Wonwoo…_

“Saya pikir kamu juga suka karna kamu gak nolak. Maaf ya saya kurang peka.”

“G-gue suka!” seru Soonyoung yang kini sudah duduk menghadap Wonwoo. “J-jangan bilang gitu, Nu..”

Wonwoo akhirnya menoleh pada Soonyoung. Lelaki itu tak merespon, seakan menunggu Soonyoung melanjutkan ucapannya.

“G-gue…” Soonyoung melirik Wonwoo sekilas lalu memejamkan matanya. “Gue cuma takut.”

“Takut? Takut kenapa?”

Soonyoung menghela napas, tentu saja dia tak berani mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

“Nyong? Takut kenapa?” Wonwoo mengulang pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut hampir menyerupai bisikan. “Saya gak mau orang yang saya suka ngerasa takut sama saya.”

Soonyoung mendongak. _Suka?_

“Nyong—“

Kalimat Wonwoo terputus karena Soonyoung baru saja mengecup bibirnya. Senyum Soonyoung mengembang saat mengatakan,

“Ke kamar gue yuk?”

Dan hari itu Soonyoung membiarkan perasaan yang meluap-luap menguasai dirinya, ketimbang logika yang selalu dia terapkan sejak kali pertama mengenal Wonwoo.

Tak apa, bukan?

Sesekali jujur dengan perasaan sendiri, tak akan melukai siapapun, ya kan?

**…**

Suara sirine ambulan terdengar begitu memekakan pada pukul tiga dini hari di salah satu jalan raya kota ini. Ambulan itu melaju kencang lalu berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen mewah, di mana sudah ada mobil polisi yang terparkir di sana. Juga ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakang polisi yang sedang berbicara dengan entah siapa. Petugas medis mengeluarkan brankar dengan cepat dan seorang lelaki dari kerumunan itu segera mendekat dengan seorang perempuan dalam gendongannya.

Wajahnya panik dan penuh ketakutan saat berkata pada petugas medis, “T-tolong! Tolong selamatkan dia!”

Seorang polisi berjalan mendekati petugas medis dan menyuruh petugas medis tersebut melakukan pertolongan pertama pada perempuan yang sudah terbaring di atas brankar itu.

“Saya tadi sudah memeriksa denyut nadinya. Mungkin saya salah. Jadi tolong periksa lagi.”

“Pak! Istri saya belum meninggal Pak!” seru lelaki itu, memandang ngeri polisi di depannya. “Bapak pasti salah! Istri saya cuma pingsan!”

“Maaf Pak,” petugas medis kembali menghampiri lelaki itu. “Tapi istri bapak..”

Lelaki itu menarik kerah petugas medis. Memelototinya namun alih-alih bentakan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara parau dengan isakan menyedihkan.

“T-tolong…. Istri saya gak mungkin meninggal… dia gak punya riwayat penyakit apapun. Dia tadi siang masih sehat. Tapi kenapa bisa?!”

Dua polisi segera menghampiri dan menarik lelaki itu agar petugas medis dapat membawa masuk jenazah istrinya ke dalam ambulan. Sementara polisi lain mengurus tempat kejadian perkara, tersisa satu polisi muda yang terdiam dan bersandar di pintu mobil.

Polisi muda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat yang akan dikirimkannya pada seseorang.

**_ to: WW jelek _ **

_Ada kasus pembunuhan lagi nih di apart biasa. Kayaknya bener deh dugaan gue, ini pembunuhan berencana, karena jarak kasusnya selalu dalam empat bulan. Oh iya, kali ini korbannya sama kayak korban delapan bulan yang lalu. Korban gak hilang dan gak luka sama sekali. Di tkp juga kayaknya gak ada bukti apa-apa. Menurut lo gimana?_

**_ send. _ **

**__ **

**…**

Soonyoung merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Kantuk masih memenuhi dirinya walau matahari sudah muncul dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

“Ayo buruan,” terdengar suara Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Lelaki berkacamata itu menarik tangan Soonyoung agar berjalan lebih cepat dari tadi. “Kamu tuh ya, masa ngantuk padahal udah jam segini.”

“Aku kan biasanya bangun siang, Nuuu,” rengek Soonyoung dengan nada manja.

“Ya makanya sekarang kamu harus terbiasa bangun pagi. Biar aku traktir bubur ayam tiep hari.”

Soonyoung merengut. “Iya sih aku pernah bilang aku pengen sarapan sama kamu, tapi ya gak sepagi ini juga!”

“Loh? Gimana deh? Kan sarapan itu di pagi hari, Nyong. Kalo siang namanya bukan sarapan lagi.”

Soonyoung tambah cemberut saat menyadari yang Wonwoo katakan ada benarnya.

“Udah udah, ini kita udah sampai kok.”

Kini mereka berdua berdiri di depan gerobak bubur yang memang selalu berjualan di komplek mereka. Dua bulan terakhir ini Soonyoung dan Wonwoo semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, terutama saat makan siang atau makan malam—tentu saja menyesuaikan jadwal kerja Wonwoo di indoapril.

Dan minggu lalu Soonyoung berkata bahwa dia ingin merasakan sarapan bersama Wonwoo, karena biasanya mereka akan makan siang dengan terburu-buru dengan alasan Wonwoo harus kembali bekerja. Dan Soonyoung tentu saja tidak suka dengan hal itu.

Namun karena Soonyoung masih terbiasa bangun jam sepuluh pagi atau sebelas siang, diajak sarapan pagi-pagi begini membuat Soonyoung benar-benar mengantuk. Lihat aja sekarang, Soonyoung bahkan menutup matanya saat menunggu bubur ayam mereka dihidangkan.

“Hey,” Wonwoo mencubit pipinya pelan. “kita makan di rumah kamu aja ya? Kamu ngantuk gini, aku gak tega.”

Soonyoung mengangguk lemah. Terserah Wonwoo deh, dia mah ngikut aja.

Akhirnya Wonwoo meminta pada tukang bubur untuk membungkuskan dua porsi. Setelah itu mereka langsung berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah Soonyoung.

Oh iya, sekedar informasi, walau mereka sudah bertetangga selama tujuh bulan lamanya, dan tiga bulan yang lalu memutuskan untuk saling menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain—yang diakhiri dengan _aktivitas_ yang tak pernah Soonyoung bayangkan, itu tidak langsung membuat mereka berada di dalam hubungan berstatus seperti yang orang lain duga. Mereka memilih menjalani hubungan ini dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru memberikan embel apapun pada setiap hal yang mereka lakukan. Dan Soonyoung tak punya masalah dengan itu semua. Dia senang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Wonwoo dan dia pun tahu Wonwoo juga merasakan hal yang sama. Walau di awal Soonyoung merasa cemas karena mungkin saja Wonwoo berpikir yang tidak-tidak akan hubungan tanpa status ini, namun Wonwoo berhasil meyakinkan Soonyoung bahwa dia pun sama sekali tak apa dengan hal ini.

“Kamu makannya yang bener dong,” tegur Wonwoo sambil mengusap bubur yang berada di pinggir bibir Soonyoung. Kini mereka sedang duduk di atas karpet ruang tengah dengan dua bungkus bubur di hadapan masing-masing.

“Hmmmm.” Soonyoung yang masih mengantuk hanya menggumam asal sebagai respon.

“Buka dulu matanya supaya bisa makan.”

“Hngggg suapin.”

“Duh manja.”

“Emang gak boleh?”

“Ya boleh siiih. Cuma kali ini ayo coba makan sendiri dulu. Lawan kantuknya coba.”

Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Wonwoo di hadapannya sedang asyik melihat ponselnya. Dia sedang mengetik sesuatu dan raut wajahnya sangat serius.

“Nu…”

“Hmm?”

“Kamu lagi ngechat siapa?”

“Temenku.”

“Siapa?”

“Ada. Temenku, kamu gak kenal.”

Soonyoung merengut. Dia tahu sih Wonwoo kerap kali berekspresi serius saat berbalas pesan dengan temannya, tapi yang Soonyoung tak tahu, teman macam apa yang selalu membuat Wonwoo sangat serius seperti itu? Temannya yang mana? Sesama pegawai indoapril kah? Atau teman lain? Wonwoo jarang menceritakan tentang dirinya jadi Soonyoung tak tahu apa Wonwoo punya teman lama atau masih berhubungan baik dengan teman sekolahnya. Bentar, Soonyoung bahkan tak tahu Wonwoo kuliah atau tidak.

Atau jangan-jangan itu adalah teman spesia Wonwoo? Atau yang paling parah, jangan-jangan Wonwoo menyimpan _sugar baby_? Duh Soonyoung gak tahan memikirkan banyak spekulasi yang berputar di dalam kepalanya. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat lagi betapa misteriusnya Wonwoo saat awal pertemuan mereka. Jangan-jangan…?

“Nyong!” seru Wonwoo yang terkejut karena Soonyoung baru saja merebut ponselnya.

Lelaki di hadapannya itu segera menatap layar ponsel Wonwoo yang masih menampilka chat Wonwoo dengan temannya entah siapa itu.

“Nyong, tolong balikin,” kata Wonwoo, nadanya rendah dan dingin.

Soonyoung merinding mendengar suara Wonwoo yang begitu mengintimidasi. Namun dia memberanikan diri tetap lanjut membaca chat Wonwoo dengan orang yang diberi nama **JN** pada kontaknya.

“Nyong, tolong—“

“Nu,” Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo. “…kamu sebenernya siapa?”

Wonwoo mengerjap, memandang Soonyoung yang terlihat ketakutan di hadapannya.

“Ini.. maksudnya apa? Kok kamu bahas pembunuhan dan pengintaian? Kamu siapa?”

“Nyong, aku bisa jelasin…”

Soonyoung menggeleng. Dia menaruh ponsel Wonwoo di karpet. “Jawab aku, kamu siapa, Wonwoo?”

“Iya aku bisa jelasin itu nanti, Nyong. Kamu tenang dulu.” Wonwoo mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Soonyoung yang langsung ditepis oleh lelaki itu.

“Jelasin apa? _That’s why_ aku takut sama kamu karena ternyata bener dugaanku, ada yang kamu sembunyiin dari aku. Kamu gak cuma sekedar pegawai indoapril biasa.”

Wonwoo mengerjap, entah kenapa dia merasa tersinggung.

“Terus kenapa kalo aku bukan pegawai indoapril biasa? Kamu gak suka?”

“Iya. Aku gak suka. Aku gak suka karena itu artinya kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu dari aku. Dari awal ketakutanku ke kamu ya itu, aku takut sama orang yang nyimpen rahasia. Aku gak bisa sama orang yang bohongin aku, Nu.”

Wonwoo mendengus, bibirnya membentuk senyum miring. “Kamu takut sama orang yang nyimpen rahasia? Kamu gak bisa sama orang yang bohongin kamu? _Really_?”

Soonyoung yang mendengar nada cemooh dari kalimat Wonwoo ikut terbawa suasana. “Iya! Aku gak bisa, kenapa?!”

“Soonyoung, kamu takut sama aku karna aku nyembunyiin sesuatu atau…. karna kamu juga lagi berada di posisi yang sama?”

“M-maksudnya?”

“Oke, aku ngerti jalan pikir kamu. Kamu takut dan curiga kalau aku nyimpen rahasia karena sebenernya kamu juga nyimpen rahasia kan?”

“Hah? Aku gak ngerti maksud kamu apa. Aku gak nyimpen rahasia apapun.”

“Jadi… pembunuhan yang kamu lakukan itu, bukan termasuk rahasia?”

Soonyoung membelalakan matanya. Terkejut, dia bangkit berdiri.

“M-MAKSUD LO APA?! GUE GAK BUNUH SIAPA SIAPA!”

Masih dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, Wonwoo ikut berdiri. “Soonyoung, saya ini udah terlatih bertahun-tahun. Dan saya tahu itu semua. Kamu ingat, beberapa minggu lalu saat saya ingin mencicipi donat yang baru saja kamu hias, kamu dengan cepat ngelarang saya dan menyuruh saya memakan donat yang lain. Awalnya saya bingung kenapa, tapi saya sekarang ngerti kalau donat yang kamu jauhkan dari saya itu adalah donat beracun.”

“Wonwoo? Sumpah, lo halu ya? Ngarang cerita begini?”

“Kamu juga sering ngasi pita merah dan biru ke kotak donat pembeli. Tapi setelah saya perhatikan, kamu gak ngasi pita ke semua kotak. Kamu cuma ngasi pita merah untuk donat beracun, dan pita biru sebagai pembeda kalau kamu mengantar donat beracun dan donat biasa dalam waktu bersamaan.”

“Dan lagi,” Wonwoo melanjutkan. “kamu bikin racunnya dari bunga warna ungu yang kamu taruh di tepi jendela kan?” Wonwoo melihat ke arah jendela ruang tengah. “Pertama kali saya datang ke sini, bunganya masih banyak. Terus lama-kelamaan makin sedikit. Dan kamu ngakunya gak tau itu bunga apa. Saya _searching_ bunga itu di internet dan ternyata itu bunga oleander yang bisa bikin manusia mati jika diberi dosis tinggi.”

“Ah, sama satu lagi, kamu tiep bikin donat selalu muter lagunya Ardhito yang _Superstar_ berulang kali kan? Di tkp mayat yang kamu bunuh dengan cara ditusuk, selalu ditemukan tulisan _Superstar_ dengan darah.”

Soonyoung tertegun mendengar semua penjelasan dari Wonwoo. Matanya dialihkan ke segala arah asalkan bukan menatap Wonwoo.

“Saya gak tau beberapa minggu lalu kamu habis bunuh siapa. Tapi, saya tau setiap empat bulan sekali kamu bunuh penghuni apartemen yang gak jauh dari sini. Awalnya saya benar-benar gak mau percaya tentang fakta ini, tapi setelah hari ini saya semakin percaya.”

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam. “Udah? Udah ngomongnya?”

“Soonyoung—“

“Iya! Iya, gue yang bunuh mereka semua dengan racun dari donat gue! Terus kenapa? Terus sekarang apa? Lo bakal ninggalin gue dan laporin gue ke temen-temen polisi lo kan?!”

“Soonyoung, kenapa kamu harus membunuh?”

“Suka suka gue! Lo gak berhak ikut campur urusan gue.”

Pandangan Wonwoo kini melembut. “Soonyoung, kamu tau kan kalo saya sayang sama kamu?”

“Sayang?” Soonyoung tertawa sinis. “bilang aja lo mau ngawasin gue kan? Terus nunggu waktu yang tepat buat nangkep gue kan?”

“Udah saya bilang, dari awal saya gak mau nuduh kamu. Saya itu ngawasin orang lain, bukan ngawasin kamu. Kasus pembunuhan yang kamu lakukan ditangani sama teman saya, jadi awalnya ini bukan urusan saya.”

“Tapi jadi urusan lo setelah lo tau kalo pelakunya itu gue?”

Wonwoo terdiam.

“Sekarang lo keluar dari rumah gue. Gue gak mau liat lo lagi.”

“Nyong—“

“KELUAR!” bentak Soonyoung, kini wajahnya memerah karena amarah. “gue tau hari ini bakal dateng, Nu. Jadi, tolong, lo keluar sekarang dan lupain semua tentang kita. Kalo lo mau ngelaporin gue, silakan. Gak masalah bagi gue, yang penting lo pergi dulu dari sini. Dari hidup gue.”

Dan setelah kepergian Wonwoo yang membuat dada Soonyoung sesak, dia mengurung diri di kamarnya seharian. Soonyoung bahkan tak mengangkat dan membalas pesan dari Minghao, untung saja tetangganya itu sedang menginap di rumah pacarnya jadi Soonyoung tak perlu memutar otak untuk memberikan alasan mengapa dirinya sedang tidak ingin ditemui.

Kalimat Wonwoo tadi pagi masih terus berputar di kepalanya. Iya, Soonyoung sebenarnya sudah mengantisipasi hari ini akan datang dan Wonwoo akan pergi meninggalkannya setelah tahu dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Yang Soonyoung tak tahu adalah tentang pekerjaan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya, yang ternyata ada hubungannya dengan kejahatan yang dia lakukan.

Soonyoung pusing bukan kepalang. Dia ketakutan memikirkan Wonwoo bisa saja benar-benar melaporkannya, namun di sisi lain dia tak ingin Wonwoo berbohong tentang keadaan walau kasus pembunuhan ini ditugaskan kepada temannya. Lucu bukan? Soonyoung seorang pembunuh sangat benci dengan kebohongan, padahal dia sendiri membohongi banyak orang selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bahkan Minghao pun tidak tahu identitas Soonyoung sebenarnya.

Semua orang hanya mengetahui Soonyoung sebagai penjual donat yang cukup eksis di berbagai kalangan, bukan sebagai pembunuh.

Saat Soonyoung masih larut dalam pikirannya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dia sudah hampir menekan tombol _reject_ kalau layar ponselnya menampilkan nama Minghao, namun ternyata perkiraannya meleset. Dengan buru-buru Soonyoung menerima telpon itu.

 _“Halo? Soonyoung?”_ terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari seberang sana.

“Iya, Pak Jeonghan?”

_“Kamu udah cek email dari saya belum? Saya udah kirim dari tadi pagi tapi kamu belum menghubungi saya.”_

“Oh iya, Pak. Maaf saya belum ngecek.”

_“Segera ya. Rapat saham perusahaan saya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Saya mau orang ini udah mati sebelum rapat.”_

“Eum… Pak?”

_“Iya kenapa Soonyoung?”_

“Kayaknya saya gak bisa ngelakuin itu deh, Pak.”

_“Loh, kenapa? Kan kamu udah professional selama ini jadi pembunuh bayaran langganan saya. Kamu juga tau saya selalu bisa bantu kamu kok kalo kamu butuh apa-apa. Terus kali ini kenapa gak bisa? Kamu butuh bantuan apa? Kamu butuh pisau baru lagi? Atau bayaran lebih?”_

“Bukan, Pak. Bukan gitu.”

_“Terus apa? Atau kamu masih dendam sama saya karna saya pernah nyuruh kamu bawain kepala korban? Ya kan saya udah minta maaf. Empat bulan lalu juga saya nggak gitu lagi kan?”_

Soonyoung meringis, bingung harus mengatakan apa pada pelanggan tetapnya ini. “Bukan, Pak. Bukan karena itu.”

_“Terus?”_

“Kayaknya saya udah ketauan, Pak.”

_“Ketauan? Kok bisa?”_

“Sepertinya ada yang mengamati saya, Pak. Dan pembunuhan yang Bapak rencanakan sekali empat bulan itu udah dicurigai banyak orang, Pak.”

Ada hening sejenak.

“Saya juga takut, Pak kalo ketauan gini. Selama bertahun-tahun saya gak pernah ketauan soalnya.”

_“Yaiya sih, makanya saya pake jasa kamu karena saya tau kamu hebat dan permainan kamu halus banget. Tapi kali ini… kok bisa ya?”_

“Saya juga gak tau, Pak,” bohong Soonyoung. Tentu saja dia tak akan menceritakan perihal masalahnya dengan Wonwoo selama ini.

_“Ah, Soonyoung, saya baru ingat, target kita ini juga seorang polisi. Target kita selama ini selalu seorang politikus kan? Atau musuh-musuh saya dalam perusahaan. Nah kali ini beda nih, dia anaknya orang yang saya benci, orang yang akan menghancurkan reputasi saya di rapat saham nanti.”_

“Polisi?”

_“Coba kamu cek email sekarang. Saya udah kirimkan biodata dan fotonya.”_

Soonyoung dengan cepat bangkit berdiri dan mengambil laptop dari mejanya yang masih berada di dalam kamar.

_“Udah?”_

“Bentar, Pak. Ini saya lagi buka.”

Soonyoung menelusuri biodata yang dikirimkan Jeonghan padanya. Seorang polisi bernama Junhui anak tunggal keluarga Wen. Jeonghan juga mengirimkan jadwal Junhui; jam berapa saja dia berada di kantor dan di luar kantor.

_“Soonyoung, kalo saya boleh kasi saran, mending kamu terima saja. Anggap aja ini misi terakhir kamu sebelum kamu berhenti? Ya itu kalo kamu beneran mau berhenti karna takut ketauan seperti yang kamu tadi bilang.”_

“Tapi Pak—“

_“Menurut saya, kamu gak akan ketauan kali ini. Orangtua Junhui nggak tinggal di apartemen biasa kayak orang-orang sebelumnya. Mereka juga gak pernah memesan donat kamu kalo kamu takut mereka bakal meminta tes forensik dan nemuin racun di tubuhnya. Junhui terlalu sibuk dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya sebagai polisi, jadi dia gak punya relasi yang berhubungan sama kamu. Kamu bisa bersih dari tuduhan apapun.”_

“… Bentar Pak, jadi ini maksud Bapak, saya harus bunuh target tanpa donat?”

_“Yep. Biasanya kamu selalu ngeracunin target duluan kan? Kamu juga benar-benar bunuh orang pake pisau kalo saya suruh aja kan? Dan itupun udah kamu racuni dulu. Nah, kali ini, kamu bergerak tanpa racun, Soonyoung. Hanya kamu dan senjata tajam.”_

Soonyoung terdiam. Tawaran Jeonghan sungguh sangat berat dan… menarik.

_“Saya tau kamu mual tiep nyium bau darah. Tapi saya juga tau, kamu suka nyiksa seseorang kan? Kamu suka liat orang gak berdaya di bawah kamu kan? Kamu pengen jadi seorang superstar yang bisa mengendalikan orang-orang kan?”_

“Pak…”

_“Saya tau, Soonyoung. Saya terlalu tau tentang masa lalu kamu yang selalu dianggap lemah oleh monster-monster di luar sana. Dan sekarang liat kamu sekarang, kamu udah gak lemah lagi dan itu artinya kamu udah menjadi hebat.”_

Soonyoung memijat pelipisnya. Entah kenapa dia malah memikirkan Wonwoo di saat-saat seperti ini. Wonwoo yang sudah menemaninya selama kurang lebih tujuh bulan terakhir ini. Wonwoo yang mungkin sudah tau identitasnya sejak awal namun masih mencoba berada di sisinya. Wonwoo yang sering mengatakan pada Soonyoung bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Soonyoung walau mereka belum lama kenal. Wonwoo… yang mungkin mencintai Soonyoung apa adanya.

Tapi sejak awal ini semua memang salah. Monster seperti Soonyoung tak ditakdirkan bersama orang baik seperti Wonwoo. Soonyoung sudah bertahun-tahun menanamkan pendiriannya sebagai seorang yang akan menolak untuk diajak berhubungan dengan perasaan rumit bernama cinta. Dan anehnya Wonwoo adalah pengecualian karena Soonyounglah yang mungkin terjatuh duluan.

_Iya, dia yang telah jatuh duluan._

_Dan dia pula yang akan mengakhirinya duluan._

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membuka suara untuk merespon Jeonghan di seberang sana,

“Mungkin saya harus atur strategi untuk beberapa hari, Pak.”

**…**

Jujur saja, lima hari tanpa berkomunikasi dan bertemu dengan Wonwoo dapat membuat Soonyoung lesu dan tak bersemangat. Dia sampai tak menerima pesanan donat selama beberapa hari ke depan karena benar-benar tak ingin melakukan apapun.

Selain itu, Soonyoung juga tengah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menjalankan misinya membunuh seorang target yang ditetapkan kliennya.

“Polisi ya?” gumam Soonyoung sambil menatap komplek perumahan di depannya. Sekarang dia sedang mencari rumah polisi yang menjadi targetnya kali ini.

“Rumah putih pagar biru.” Soonyoung membaca alamat yang diberikan oleh Jeonghan dan melihat rumah di depannya yang sepertinya sesuai dengan alamat yang dia tuju.

Soonyoung membuka pagar rumah yang tak terkunci itu lalu mengetuk pintu depannya. Beruntungnya si pemilik rumah segera membukakan pintu.

“Cari siapa?” tanya sosok bernama Wen Junhui yang menatap Soonyoung dengan bingung.

“Maaf, saya kayaknya tersesat dan hp saya mati karna keabisan batrai. Boleh numpang bentar gak ya?”

“Oh, boleh-boleh. Silakan masuk,” balas Junhui dengan ramah, membuka pintunya lebar-lebar agar Soonyoung bisa masuk. “Itu colokannya ada di sana.”

Soonyoung mengikuti arahan Jun dan segera mengeluarkan _charger_ nya untuk mengisi daya ponselnya.

“Eum.. Mas, saya boleh minta tolong lagi gak? Saya kebelet tapi saya harus pesen ojol dari sini. Lagi buru-buru. Bisa tolong pesenin gak selagi saya ke kamar kecil?”

Junhui mengangguk. Menerima ponsel Soonyoung dan menunjukkan di mana kamar kecil berada.

“Tolong ya, Mas. Hp saya gak pakai _password_ kok.”

“Iya Mas tenang aja.”

Soonyoung beranjak pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jun tapi tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar ke kamar mandi. Soonyoung menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu kanannya lalu mengeluarkan tongkat _baseball_ yang dia bawa. Lalu dia diam-diam mengendap-ngendap di belakang Junhui yang sedang fokus memesan ojol.

Dan suara nyaring dari tongkat baseball yang bertemu dengan tengkorak manusia, pun terdengar. Disusul dengan suara tubuh Junhui yang jatuh ke lantai.

“Wah mudah juga ternyata. Gue kira bakal susah karna berhadapan sama polisi.”

Soonyoung kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari ranselnya. Bersiap-siap menusuk Junhui.

_Apa dulu ya yang ditusuk? Langsung ke arah jantung? Atau main-main dulu di sekitar pergelangan tangan, kaki dan leher?_

Namun saat dia baru saja ingin membuat sebuah mahakarya di tubuh polisi muda itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang menginterupsi.

“Juuun ini pesanan seblak lo— SOONYOUNG?”

Dan Wonwoo berdiri di sana.

“Nyong, kamu—ASTAGA JUN?!” Wonwoo berseru saat melihat Junhui yang berada di lantai, dia juga kini dapat melihat Soonyoung tengah memegang belati yang diarahkan pada Junhui.

“Nyong, jangan bilang kamu mau bunuh dia?”

“Terus mau apa lagi? Gak mungkin gue ke sini buat main-main?”

“Nyong… tolong. Tolong, jangan. Jangan bunuh temen saya.”

“Lo gak bisa ngelarang gue, Nu.”

Wonwoo menatap nanar Soonyoung. Dia tahu dirinya gila dengan tidak melaporkan Soonyoung dari beberapa hari lalu dan lihat sekarang temannya akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Namun tentu saja rasa yang dinamakan cinta benar-benar membuatnya buta dan bodoh. Wonwoo malah maju mendekat pada Soonyoung.

“Nyong, tolong. Saya bakal ngelakuin apa aja untuk kamu asal kamu gak bunuh orang lagi.”

Soonyoung terkekeh. “Emang apasih yang bisa lo lakuin buat gue?”

“Apa aja. Terserah kamu. Asal jangan bunuh dia, Nyong. Saya bisa gila kalo temen saya mati di tangan orang yang saya sayang.”

Soonyoung sedikit terusik dengan kalimat Wonwoo. Bohong kalau dia tidak merindukan Wonwoo. Saat ini saja rasanya dia ingin berlari ke pelukan Wonwoo setelah mendengar ungkapan perasaan Wonwoo barusan. _Wonwoo masih menyayangi dirinya._

Soonyoung menunduk menghampiri Junhui yang berada di lantai, belatinya diarahkan ke arah lengan Junhui, menggores pelan lengan polisi muda itu darah pun sedikit demi sedikit mengucur dari sana.

“Soonyoung, _please…_ ” Wonwoo merasa lemas walau luka yang dibuat oleh Soonyoung hanya goresan kecil.

“Apa aja?”

“Apa aja.”

Soonyoung menaikkan tangannya yang sedang memegang belati. Membuat Wonwoo semakin panik namun Soonyoung hanya tersenyum miring menikmati ekspresi Wonwoo. Saat Soonyoung mulai membuat ancang-ancang untuk menggerakan belatinya, Wonwoo menginterupsinya.

“Soonyoung!” seru Wonwoo dengan tubuh bergetar. “Saya secinta itu sama kamu! Jadi, tolong… tolong jangan membuat saya memilih antara menyelamatkan kamu atau teman saya.”

Soonyoung tersenyum simpul. “Hmm gitu ya? Oke deh.”

Dan mata Wonwoo terbelalak saat Soonyoung menusukkan belati di tangannya pada perutnya sendiri. Dengan tenaga Soonyoung yang tersisa, dia juga menusukkan belati itu dalam-dalam ke perut Wonwoo.

“Ayo kita mati bareng, Wonwoo.”

**…**

Tiga tahun berlalu, tubuh lelaki itu masih sama seperti dulu; putih, mulus dan nikmat saat dihujam berkali-kali dengan kejantanannya. Dan dia sendiri pun masih belum berubah, masih sama; selalu dapat mendominasi permainan di antara mereka.

“Nghh Wonu…ah.. ah.. nghh ah…”

Wonwoo tersenyum saat namanya disebut berulang kali oleh lelaki yang berada di bawahnya. Dia pun juga mendesah dengan nada rendah. Lubang yang dia masuki sangat sempit dan nikmat. Rasanya dia hampir gila.

“Ah ah.. Nyong ah..”

Tangan kanan Wonwoo meremas pantat Soonyoung sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh bagian atas, memilin kedua puting dada Soonyoung secara bergantian.

“Nu..nghh ah.. mau kheluarh.. ah”

“Bareng aja.” Wonwoo mengecup bibir Soonyoung lalu kembali mempercepat gerakannya.

Soonyoung pun tak mau kalah, dia mengikuti ritme Wonwoo dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Mereka saling mengejar kenikmatan sampai akhirnya Wonwoo merasakan kejantanannya berkedut dan pada detik berikutnya cairan berwarna putih keluar, memenuhi lubang Soonyoung dan mengalir keluar mengotori sprei ranjang mereka.

Soonyoung pun menyusul, kejantanannya yang sedari tadi di _kocok_ oleh tangan Wonwoo, pun mengeluarkan cairan putih yang mengenai perutnya dan perut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Soonyoung dan merebahkan diri di sebelah lelaki itu. Soonyoung segera beringsut mendekat dan memeluk Wonwoo. Mereka berdua terengah dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh. Mereka bahkan tak ingat ini sudah ronde keberapa.

“Nyong.”

“Hmmm?”

Wonwoo mengelus pipi Soonyoung dengan lembut. “Kamu beneran gakpapa soal ini? Soal kita ngelakuin seks tiep hari?”

“Gakpapa. Kan ini juga yang kamu mau kan?”

“Iyasih.” Wonwoo tersenyum. “Tapi aku gatau loh kamu tau tentang aku yang _hypersex_.”

Soonyoung terkekeh, mencubit hidung Wonwoo dengan gemas. “Kan udah ku bilang, kita tuh sama-sama punya rahasia tauuuu.”

“Iyaya haha.”

Soonyoung kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Wonwoo. “Nu, besok kita _ngewe_ nya jam delapan aja. Biar kelarnya gak sampe subuh, aku ngantuk.”

“Kamu tuh masih kebo aja dari dulu..”

“Ih seriusan nih Nu!”

“Iya iya, Sayang. Janji, besok jam delapan ya. Jangan sampai subuh kayak sekarang, bentar- sekarang jam berapa deh?” Wonwoo melirik jam digital yang berada di meja nakas. Tangannya menyingkirkan potongan jemari yang menutupi jam tersebut. “Oh sekarang jam empat.”

“Tuh kan, Nu! Nanti aku bakal bangun jam berapa coba kalau tidur subuh begini?! Ntar kamu ngomel kalo aku gak bangun pagi.”

“Haha iya iya, kan tadi udah janji besok-besok gak gini lagi.”

“Hmm iyaaa.”

“Tapi, Nyong, besok kamu maunya kita _ngewe_ pake berapa mayat?”

Soonyoung melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo dan menoleh ke sekeliling tempat tidur mereka. “Hari ini ada lima ya?”

“Iya.”

“Yaudah, besok enam aja.”

“Oke, Sayang. Yuk tidur?”

Soonyoung mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam pelukan Wonwoo. Bau darah dan sperma bercampur menjadi satu di kamar tidur mereka. Namun inilah yang Soonyoung suka; walau kini hidupnya didominasi oleh Wonwoo, dia tetap bisa berkuasa dan menyiksa orang-orang yang kini berubah menjadi mayat dalam tangannya. Begitu pun Wonwoo, yang semakin merasa bergairah saat menyadari seks yang dia lakukan sedang ditonton oleh banyak tubuh tanpa nyawa.

Ah iya, satu lagi, ini mungkin bukan akhir dari kisah mereka, tapi tolong, jangan beritahu rahasia mereka pada siapapun ya. Berjanjilah agar ini hanya menjadi rahasia antara Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan semesta yang menonton semua perbuatan tak masuk akal mereka, _okay?_

- _fin_


End file.
